


Flaming Palms

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I tried to be funny lol, They haven't realize their pining is mutual, also Catra has a runestone now, at least by my standards, this is honestly more of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: So... Why is Catra suddenly a beacon of light?Day 5: Magic





	Flaming Palms

How in the world did this end up happening?

**How in Etheria did Catra end up holding onto a ****_runestone_****?** And how in the damn world did she not realize that the stupid gem was starting to glow? Why was the stupid gem **_making her glow?! _**

Everyone that stood on the battlefield at that moment looked on in shock, having never expected for the former second-in-command of the Horde to even have a connection to a runestone when she had absolutely no familial connection to any royal bloodline in Etheria to their knowledge.

No one knew how to react to the unexpected development. Both armies froze from the surprise that had taken place.

Adora seemed to be the only brave enough (or dumb enough) to even make a mention of the new development. "Uh... Catra, you're... Glowing… like… orange glowing…"

The magicat, in turn, glared at the blonde, the glow around her only brighten even more with her the frantic state of her emotions.

"Don't you think _I KNOW THAT?!_" Catra yelled out in irritation, her hands bursting into flames as her anger reached its peak. "We try to retrieve one _stupid_ stolen runestone from the Horde and because none of you were responsible enough to not drop it, I had to be the one to carry it and now this happens?!"

The Rebellion flinched back as Catra roared and lifted her flaming hand in their direction. "I didn't ask to be turned into a glowing light ball or whatever it is!" She yelled in anger as she turned and flung her arm towards the Horde forces, the fire flying towards tanks and robots that had stopped to watch what was happening.

The jaws of the Rebellion members dropped even more, watching as Catra basically just blew up a good portion of the Horde army with one blow of fire.

"Huh..." Catra stopped in her rage for a moment. She hummed softly as a smirk crossed her lips, turning to focus on the Horde army that now looked mildly terrified of the former second-in-command that seemed to have acquired a new power and had managed to knock a good portion of their group down with one hit. "I guess this isn't so bad." She said as the flame rekindled in her hands, her eyes focused on the Horde.

The members of the Rebellion all looked at each other and took a step back just as Catra rushed towards the frozen Horde soldiers, taking advantage of their shell-shocked state to take them down with a quick swipe of her flaming claws.

"R-Retreat!" Yelled Octavia, who had ended up as second-in-command after Catra's defection.

"That's right! You better run, dumb face! Otherwise, I'll turn you into crispy octopus bits!" The magicat yelled, raising her claws in the direction of the retreating Horde soldiers, only making them run faster.

The scattering of footsteps could be heard as the Horde retreated, leaving them alone on the empty battlefield.

"So… Um… That was... Kind of hot... No pun intended." Adora spoke after a few minutes of silence, her cheeks flustered from having seen her best friend/crush go berserk on the Horde soldiers.

The rest of the members of the Rebellion all groaned and facepalmed, tired of Adora's obvious pining for Catra when it was so obvious the two liked each other.

"What?! What did I do?!" The blonde asked, making Catra laugh and she approached the group again.

"You're an idiot is what you are." The magicat stated before looking back down at her flaming hands.

"So... How do I turn this off?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one was more for amusement than anything else!


End file.
